Rise and Fall of the Spacers:Spacetown
by persian85033
Summary: Just what the title says. Starts with the begining of Spacetown, to the fall of the Spacers. Sequel coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Roj Nemenuh Sarton and Han Fastolfe sat at Sarton's establishment, with several of Sarton's robots in their niches and two of Fastolfe's in the visitor's niches. Both were roboticists, but very exceptional and rare roboticists. They were exceptional, because of their capability as roboticists, and rare, in that they had taken an interest in Earth, which was not very common among roboticists, or Spacers in general.

Originally, they were simply interested in the history of robotics, which was a science that had started on Earth. Even though, on Earth, there was a lot of anti-robot sentiments, and the on the Spacer Worlds, there was a completely robotized culture, most Spacers ignored the fact that robots had been invented on Earth. Spacers, in general, did not think about Earth. However, Fastolfe and Sarton were very enthusiastic about robotics, and both, especially Sarton, were interested in the history of robotics as well as any other aspect of the field. They were very young by Spacer standards, each only about five decades old.

The two had met at the University of Eos, where they had graduated from. Since then, they had been friends. There might not be two people more different in appearance as Fasolfe and Sarton. Sarton was tall, blond, with high cheekbones, his blond hair lying flat, without a part. Fastolfe had brown hair, and the first thing one noticed about his appearance were his large ears.

Fastolfe was particulary interested in learning about the human brain. He had taken an interest in robotics, hoping that in learning about the positronic brain, it would bring him closer to understanding the human brain. He had become a theoretician. Sarton was more interested in designing robots to be more resourceful. But they both wished to expand their knowledge. Both had taken to studying the history of robotics as a small hobby.

"We would have to learn more about Earth."Sarton was saying. "After all, that is where robots were first invented."

"And humanity's home world."Fastolfe added. "It's a pity there aren't many Spacers motivated to studying Earth. Most of us wish to forget we are descended from Earth people. There aren't many book films, much information of any kind about Earth. What there is, is very little, very vague."

Sarton nodded.

"I suppose we could start with it, though."

"Yes. We could take it from there."

Fastolfe left Sarton's establishment, his robots escorting him back to his own. On his own establishment, his daughter Vasilia, happy to see him, ran to him.

"Father, you're back!"

"Of course, little Vas."

"See, what I have?"she held out a paper, with a pattern on it.

"Little Vas, you have a genius for patterns!"he chuckled. "I'm sure you will become a great roboticist."

Vasilia looked pleased.

Fastolfe had taken up the unusual task of raising his daughter himself. Normally, Spacer children were raised in nurseries, with those who knew how to care for them. However, Fastolfe, like Sarton, was not a typical Spacer. He had grown fond of her, as well. He could see why one would want to raise a child.

Vasilia had lived her whole life in her father's establishment. She hardly encountered other children, if ever. Vasilia loved her father. One of her favorite hobbies was to design positronic brain patterns. She was a very curious child. Not very long ago, her father had given her a robot of her own, Giskard, who was her nanny.

On, Solaria, Gladia sat in an isolation room. There was no time strip anywhere. Today, she had moved on to six hours of isolation. The time increased as she got older. She knew the older children spent more time in isolation, and the younger children less. That did not make her feel much better. The isolation room wasn't exactly dreary. There were plenty of things to do. She could view book films, do anything she wanted. If there was anything that was not in the room, she would as one of the robots to get it for here. That was one thing that didn't change, regardless of one's age. There were always robots. Everywhere on the farm.

To try to pass the time, she sat, and practiced her hand gestures. Everyone did this as well. They would be taught to give orders without speaking, using only gestures. One simply moved their arm, hand, and fingers in a certain way, and the robots would interpret that as an order. She made the gesture, which was used for a robot to get her a book film. Almost at once a robot was at her side.

"Yes, Madam?"it inquired.

"Get me some book films with lots of pictures,"she told the robot.

Gladia had always loved any kind of art, especially with lots of colors in it.


	2. Chapter 2

The two scientists had scanned Aurora's largest library, but found very little of the information they were looking for.

"Maybe we don't have to find information about Earth. Perhaps only about early Auroran history."suggested Fastolfe.

Sarton considered for a minute. It would be easier to obtain information on Auroran history.

"But it wouldn't be a very…helpful."he said, although he knew that few Aurorans were taught history.

Most of it took place while Aurorans still had not outgrown their Earth heritage, of which there was very little information. Aurorans didn't like to think they were descended from Earthpeople. Afterwards, there seemed to be no history. Simply a collection of names of Chairmen and so forth.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. After all, the first Aurorans were Earthpeople. There _must _be _something_."

As they viewed them, they made several discoveries. The furthest Auroran history went back, it seemed went not even to the first colonists who arrived. They weren't able to find the exact date when the first colonists arrived, how many there were, or any other detail about the first expedition to Aurora, either. The most they found about robots in Auroran history was that they brought robots with them to Aurora which were not very advanced.

"It says nothing, except only to confirm that robots were not invented on Aurora but on Earth. After all, it's obvious that the first Earthmen who colonized Aurora brought robots with them. At least it says that. The Three Weeks War?"commented Sarton, noticing something else.

"A war?"Fastolfe frowned.

Neither of the Aurorans were entirely sure what it really meant. It was the only war in Auroran history, apparently. There were other conflicts, of course, especially while Aurora was young, but no wars. There was also mention of something called the Pacific Project.

"It seems to be some way of Earth destroying the Spacer worlds."

Both Aurorans looked amused. They searched for more details, which weren't many, and none of them made much sense.

"It would seem that Earth _wanted_ to be defeated."

Both roboticists frowned.

"You know,"said Fastolfe thoughtfully. "it may probably have been good thing that we didn't find what we were looking for, but we did find something else."

Sarton nodded slowly.

"Although I don't think we'll find much about the war, either."he sighed.

"I think you're probably right. Would there be any information on this Pacific Project, though, do you think?"asked Fastolfe.

Sarton thought for a while.

"No, I don't think it's likely."he answered sadly.

"I think you're right."Fastolfe agreed. "I have to be on Melpomenia, for a conference and will be there for a few days, though."

They decided to put it off until Fastolfe came back.


	3. Chapter 3

Vasilia looked at a pattern she had come up with. She couldn't wait until she showed it to her father. Normally, she would have ran to him, and shown it to him. Now he was away at a conference at one of the other worlds. She would have to wait, she knew.

Each day, she would wait impatiently for her father to return. She also looked at her pattern. It was beautiful, she thought. He would let her modify Giskard sometimes. Giskard was her robot. Her father had given her a robot of her own. It had been Giskard. Vasilia was very fond of Giskard. He was always affectionate.

Finally, she decided she would wait no more. She would modify Giskard using her pattern. It was a beautiful pattern, it couldn't possibly hurt Giskard in any way. After all, she would simply remove it before her father returned from his conference. It would do no harm, she was sure.

Afterwards, as she saw Giskard after having modified, Vasilia found him much more lovable than before, and decided then and there that she would simply not remove the pattern as she had originally planned. Not quite knowing why, she was afraid that her father would find out. She didn't think he would reprimand her harshly. He never did.

Still…she had done something that she wasn't supposed to. She had broken the rules. What if he was upset? Giskard was a valuable robot, after all. But she had not damaged him. She had made an improvement. But if her father found out…and it might occur to him to remove what she had just done. For some reason, she decided that couldn't happen. She ran to where she kept the pattern, and destroyed it. There would be no more evidence that she had modified Giskard without her father's consent. If he didn't see anything, he wouldn't know Giskard had been modified. Satisfied, as she ordered one of the robots to burn it, she sat, and viewed a book film.

Gladia had only viewed the others at the farm. She wasn't quite ready to view adult Solarians yet, they had said. Until now. However, she would get to view the first adult Solarian today. As the robot established contact, the wall changed. Gladia was quite used to this by now. After all, she had viewed others her age at the farm. Some younger, some older than herself. She hadn't seen anyone, except at small intervals. Her isolation time kept being extended, until she could restrict herself to viewing only.

She thought about seeing a lot. She wondered if the others did as well. While she was in isolation, and she read book films, some about other worlds, there was something which fascinated her. One world, so different from the rest. People in crowds, seeing, seeing, seeing. She would get dizzy from imagining it so much. So many people. She didn't think much about them living in underground Cities, but such a large population. On one planet. Earth. Her mind was still on Earth when she saw that someone else was viewing her.

"I am Rikaine Delmarre."he said.

"My name is Gladia."she answered.

The only adult human Gladia had seen, seen not viewed, had been the Solarian who had currently been assigned to the farm. Someone was assigned every few years, she knew. No one liked to be the one chosen. It was unpleasant to mingle with children.

Gladia kept her attention on the other Solarian. She thought him attractive, and wondered if he thought her attractive as well. While viewing him she began to wonder what it would be like to see him. Gladia caught herself, knowing that her thoughts were perverted. She had been taught that from the very beginning. She must never see humans. She was not an animal. Seeing was a very disgusting and indecent thing. She could see robots, but they were not human.

And her thoughts wondered back to Earth. Earth, she thought. It was a unique world, it seemed to her. But it was a repugnant world, from what the book films said. Earthpeople were short lived, they bred disease. _But they see,_ she thought. Somehow she found herself fascinated by Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Giskard 'awoke', and saw Vasilia. She modified him frequently, he knew. When approved. Yet this time, he 'felt' something different. He found that he was 'aware' of Vasilia's emotions. He could 'feel' her fascination. Yet at the same time, feel her worry that would find out.

At first he had assumed that Vasilia had viewed her father, and he had her permission to modify him, as he always did when he felt that the modification wouldn't hurt Giskard. Yet now he could tell that had _not_ given his consent this time. He could also tell somehow that Vasilia would remove the modification before returned. As the days went by, Giskard was aware of many things with his new ability. He could not only tell what humans felt, but robots as well, if one could use that term with robots.

Giskard explored his new ability, and set to study robots' and humans' minds. He found robots much more logical and far easier to understand, of course. However, it was humans that he found fascinating. As was not around, he was mostly around Vasilia, and he 'studied' her frequently and carefully.

Giskard was curious about other humans, wondering if their minds were anything like Vasilia's. Giskard gave it much thought, and came to the conclusion that he could fulfill the Three Laws better being able to read emotions. He couldn't go out among humans, as he was assigned to look after Vasilia, and Aurorans in general were not fond of children. There were too few of them, and the few that there were, were raised in nurseries specially designed to look after youngsters and raise them.

was once at establishment, discussing the matter of the history of robotics when Vasilia had rushed into the room, crying, and upon seeing the child, was most indignant and left in a hurry. It took quite a while before convincing of returning to visit Fastolfe's establishment.

He could tell that Vasilia was fascinated by the improvement in her recent modification. He could tell that even though she would remove the modification before her father returned, Giskard felt he would not want that. Vasilia _really _wanted to keep the modification she had made to Giskard. It was only her guilt that would make her remove it, but that was only a small part. It was a very weak emotion and Giskard decided he could not 'risk' Vasilia undoing the modification. Much stronger was her wish to keep the modification. Giskard went into her mind, and 'snapped' the weak 'string' of her guilt over the matter, and strengthened her want to not remove the modification.

Or there were always the possibility that someone would discover about his ability. Carefully, studying Vasilia's mind, he slowly and carefully manipulated so that she destroyed the pattern which she had come up with. Vasilia did destroyed it, for fear of being found out by her father. She would destroy the pattern, and Fastolfe would never see it, or know that Giskard had been modified without his knowledge.

On Solaria, Gladia was told that she would soon be married. She was told what marriage was, and was confused by it. She had mixed feelings about it. She would be graduating from the farm soon, she knew. And when one graduated, one went to live on one's own estate. Gladia was a bit afraid of leaving the farm where she had grown up. But, she thought, she was looking forward to meeting Rikaine. But she could not talk about it to any of the others. Everything she had been taught told her that things like that were not spoken about in polite society. Marriage! Others on the farm were to be married, of course, although they didn't speak about it.

Rikaine Delmarre did not think the same as Gladia about marriage. They had been assigned to each other. Rikaine knew that marriage was the hardest thing in life, but it must be done. He had been assigned a wife, and he would be married. That was that. He had not seen anyone since he was a boy, but now, well now, marriage required 'seeing days'. He would be expected to see, not view, Gladia. As a good Solarian he would have to make an exception and bear it. It was disgusting, he knew, but it was something that would have to be borne. But as he told himself, he was a good Solarian. It was the custom, between husbands and wives.

Of course the house was more than big enough for Gladia to have her own quarters and him his. Seeing days would have to be arranged, how often, how long, so forth. Rikaine felt disgusted and nauseated just by the thought, but…he would have to put that aside. He had more important things on his mind, as well, as he had many interests. Thinking of the subject of marriage, he decided he would volunteer as fetologist. Fetal engineers would usually be chosen for a period of one decade. However, no one wanted to be chosen. Rikaine felt, however, that it was too important a job to be left to some reluctant youngster or something similar. And there might be no need for such in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

_Solaria_

Gladia waited for the plane which would take her away from the farm to her new estate. She couldn't exactly describe how she felt. It was something between excitement and fear.

_Aurora_

Fastolfe returned not long after Vasilia had modified Giskard. Vasilia gave no sign that Giskard had been modified. Giskard, like always, as he had been assigned to Vasilia stood behind her respectfully, as she greeted Fastolfe. She was always happy to see him, though Giskard never really knew how happy. Now he could tell by her mind. Fastolfe was also very happy to see Vasilia. He could tell now just how fond they were of each other, more or less. At least more than he could before.

When Sarton arrived, and he and Fastolfe set to work once more.

"Have you found any other information having to do with the Pacific Project?"asked Fastolfe.

"Only very little. Apparently the only thing that came of it was that it caused a war, and it helped the Spacer Worlds obtain their independence from Earth."Sarton answered sadly.

"Hmm. Perhaps there would be more information about such a thing on Earth."said Fastolfe.

Giskard managed to 'arrange' for Vasilia to view some book films, and he could listen to the conversation between Fastolfe and Sarton. They were talking about some Pacific Project.

_Earth(Mother Earth to Caves of Steel)_

On Earth, there was growing resentment against the Outer Worlds. The Three Weeks War had been named so, because that was exactly what it had been. Three weeks. That was it. Although some liked to think of it as the Great Rebellion. But to others it was The Three Weeks War. Now all Earthpeople knew that there could be no hope of immigrating to the Outer Worlds, which now took on a new 'name'. The Spacer Worlds. Spacers. The war had been almost

Earth's economy seemed to get worse. There was a growing resentment against the fact that the Outer or rather Spacer Worlds seemed to be progressing. Those of the Pacific Project, there were very left. The average Earthman hated to be reminded of such a failure.

As the population grew, it was obvious that soon Earth would run out of room, not to mention resources. Soon, there were 'preparations' to begin building the Cities, and most of the population moved underground. Food would now be grown in the yeast farms. After all, there was no hope of emigration anymore that the galaxy was closed to Earthmen.

_Aurora(Mother Earth to Caves of Steel)_

On Aurora and the other Spacer Worlds, after the war, and having claimed their independence from Earth, the Spacers could turn their attention to other matters, and on top of the list, was what else but food, crops, livestock, and other such things. Now that the war was over, there was no trade with Earth. There was no way to obtain Terrestrian crops or anything, and everyone knew that meant a change in things such as flavor.

Several Spacer biologists set to work on the task. They could see that as their own planets were different from Earth, this affected Earthlife, and caused mutations. Several geneticists tested the humans as well. They soon found out that even the humans were 'mutating'.

_Aurora(present)_

"I suppose these experiments must have led to the study of geriatrics."said Fastolfe thoughtfully. "I guess trying to counter these mutations, that must have helped with long life span, and such."

"But,"began Sarton. "That would mean that Spacers and Earthpeople are now, one could say, almost different species?"he asked, looking puzzled.

Both roboticists stared at each other, a puzzled look on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarton decided to approach the Auroran World Legislature for permission to visit Earth. On Earth there would certainly be more information about the Pacific Project, and the history of robotics. After all, robots had been invented on Earth, and the Pacific Project had, after all, been carried out on Earth. Fastolfe would concentrate on Aurora, and the biology of the mutations that had occurred during the first decades or centuries during Auroran history.

"Have you approached the Legislature?"asked Fastolfe.

Sarton sipped a peach drink, one of Fastolfe's favorites, which his robots always knew to have on hand.

"I have. However, it's going to be much more difficult that we foresaw."he said grimly. "After all, no Spacer would go to Earth. We're probably the first ones who remember that we're descended from Earthmen."he smiled grimly.

Fastolfe chuckled.

"You're probably right about that."he agreed.

"However, I don't intend to give up."said Sarton. "They will have to let me go to Earth. They say that the problem is that I couldn't possibly go without the permission of the Earth government as well."

"But that shouldn't be much of a problem, should it? I mean, if our World Legislature gives permission, they would simply communicate it to the Earth government, and…"Fastolfe spread his hands. "Earth would have to accept. Aurora _is _the most powerful of the Spacer Worlds. And order from Aurora, and we would go to Earth."he pointed out.

Sarton nodded.

"I know. However, it seems that our own Legislature doesn't."he looked amused.

"Maybe they could be worried about disease."Fastolfe suggested.

Sarton didn't look surprised. Every Spacer knew that Earthmen bred disease.

"That's for you."he smiled. "The biology is your domain. I'm only in charge of the Legislature."

Fastolfe smiled.

"If that is the case, then all we would have to do is present evidence that there is no chance of disease, or rather only a very small one, and that would solve the problem."

Sarton nodded.

"Of course. That will be your next project."

"Oh, I'm still on researching the mutations."

Fastolfe shook his finger at Sarton.

"We'll split this one, then. It does pertain to the Legislature, as well, after all."

Giskard listened to the conversation. With his new ability, he wanted to learn more about the human mind. He sensed both Sarton and Fastolfe's emotions. In the conversation they mentioned Earth a lot. Earth, history, biology. And in both of their minds, curiosity as well. Curiosity. A great deal of curiosity. He couldn't find another term for it. Was that what it meant? He'd heard humans use that word before. He could probably look through the establishment library and find the information that Dr. Fastolfe and Dr. Sarton themselves were looking for. Giskard knew very little about Earth.

He had known nothing about it when he had been activated, however, he had acquired knowledge. All the he knew was that there was a planet called Earth, whose inhabitants bred disease. It was not a Spacer World, either. And biology? And history? Biology was studying life, he knew. However, history. Human history. Giskard decided he would learn history himself.


	7. Chapter 7

and were in the next room, and Giskard could hear the conversation clearly.

"Would this mean, do you suppose, that we Spacers are now a different species than Earthpeople?" was asking, as he listened to 's 'report'.

Every week, each roboticist would give the other a summary of how he was progress with the Auroran World Legislature, history, and biology.

Fastolfe was frowning.

"I'm not quite sure."he said, leafing through his papers. "The mutations are very minor, but they're there."

"It would mean almost that there are two species of humanity?"Sarton wasn't sure how else to put it.

"I don't know. Apparently, Aurorans are more adapted to Aurora, of course. Hmm, I wonder…would this mean that other Spacers are more adapted to their own worlds, as well?! If as you say, there are two species of humanity, then there would be fifty one?"

"I hadn't considered that."Sarton frowned. "But then that would also mean that among themselves, Spacers also couldn't interbreed with one another? An Auroran with a Hesperian, for example?"

"I hadn't considered that, either!"exclaimed Fastolfe.

He shuffled through his papers again.

"It's really extremely rare that any Spacer would interbreed with someone from another Spacer World! There are some early records of such incidents, but really, nothing very recent. After all, most Spacers have never left their native planet!"

Fastolfe frowned, and Sarton tapped his fingers on the table.

"But this would mean, as well, that Earth diseases wouldn't harm us. Terrestrial bacteria and viruses would only affect Earthmen! If we are completely different, that would mean they are probably harmless to us!"exclaimed Fastolfe.

"Of course!"agreed Sarton.

"I could be wrong, however."

"But that would help swing the Legislature to grant us permission."Sarton pointed out.

Fastolfe nodded, looking thoughtful.

"We must go to Earth, after all!"said Fastolfe. "It would be the only way to figure this out!"

Fastolfe put his papers aside.

"Hopefully this will serve as evidence for the Legislature."he handed the papers to Sarton. "Now,"he continued, moving on to a new subject. "I have come across something else. Among the history of Aurora, don't you see that less and less new planets have been colonized?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"Fastolfe wasn't sure how to explain himself. "It's just that there are only fifty inhabited worlds. Fifty one, if you count Earth. Earthpeople are short-lived, and they live that _horrid_ existence, in those Cities, their planet over-populated, and here _we _are, long-lived, in our perfect worlds."

"And we must help Earthmen escape their planet to make them more comfortable or something? Is that what you're getting at?"asked Sarton looking amused.

Fastolfe chuckled.

"Perhaps. But no, no. It seems to me, well, Aurora is the most populous of the Spacer Worlds, as you know. In looking the mutations, which, by the way, also has to do with our long lives, did you know that? Like I said, I came across something new. In looking at the mutations, it has led me to…to other things."Fastolfe explained. "One being, not just genetics, but Auroran history. Our population is declining, as is that of the other Spacer Worlds."he finished.

Sarton stared.

"Well, how else would you expect to keep a decent standard of living? Enough space for everyone?"he asked.

Fastolfe shook his head.

"I'm no sociologist, of course, however, I've tracked it very carefully, and according to this, it would seem to me that if this keeps on, the Spacer Worlds will die out in a millennium or so."


	8. Chapter 8

Giskard had been the one who had 'manipulated' Fastolfe's mind into studying Auroran history, and had helped him, in a way, come to that conclusion. It hadn't been too hard. Fastolfe was, after all, interested in the human brain, and it had not been difficult to introduce this idea into his mind. As Fastolfe read several book films, Giskard read them, as well, and reading and studying Fastolfe's emotions while doing it. He had seen that the population on Aurora _was _declining. Wouldn't that hurt a human being?he wondered. And the First Law stated that a robot may not harm a human being. Through action or inaction. He had helped Fastolfe realize the situation. Of course, Fastolfe saw it himself, but Giskard strengthened the sense of distress and horror in Fastolfe's mind. Normally, Fastolfe would only find it perhaps interesting and a bit disturbing, but not enough to do something about it.

Sarton stared.

"What do you mean the Spacer Worlds will die out? That's not possible. It's just inconceivable! The Spacer Worlds die out? All fifty? No."he said firmly, shaking his head. "No. I think you're wrong."

Fastolfe took out a computer where he had studied the data.

"No new worlds have been colonized after Solaria."he explained. "And Solaria, well, their entire population is even smaller than here in the city of Eos!"

"But the Solarians are not…typical Spacers."said Sarton.

"No."Fastolfe shook his head. "They are unique. Even among us. I think we should include other Spacers in our study of genetics. After all, like I said earlier, just as we here on Aurora are more adapted to Aurora, like you pointed out that would other Spacers are adapted to their own worlds. However, could this also have to do with the Solarian way of life? Even ours? After all, it seems to me that Spacers are…"he hesitated. "atypical."

"Hmm."

Giskard listening in the next room studied both roboticists' emotions. Sarton seemed to feel confusion. Or rather both of them did, but in a different way. Humans were too complicated, he thought.

"-and that is how humanity may die out!"Fastolfe continued.

The end of humanity? Giskard listened closer to Fastolfe. He spoke of colonizing other planets. Giskard decided he would have to look into this, and learn more about human history. He knew that colonizing could be dangerous, and could cost human lives. He felt disturbed at the thought. However, it seemed from what Fastolfe said, it could mean the saving of humanity? And Earth…always Earth. That Spacers were atypical? That would mean he had never known a 'typical' human being before? The only typical human beings were to be found on Earth, it sounded like. Then if that was so, Fastolfe must go to Earth. That would be a way to study the ways of Earth and Earthmen. Only how? It was obvious that both Fastolfe and Sarton felt a great and growing curiosity in regards to Earth.

However, there was also certain wavering. Wavering? Yet wanting to go to Earth. Their hesitation was very small compared to the curiosity in their minds, anyway, but it was there. Maybe this was atypical as well. Then, perhaps Earthpeople would make more sense, and he could learn to follow the Three Laws much better. Yet there was still the problem of convincing the Legislature. How? Neither Fastolfe nor Sarton had achieved to obtain that permission. But perhaps Fastolfe's evidence of the mutations might solve the problem? He would have to try to find a way for both roboticists to go to Earth.


	9. Chapter 9

"I think I could obtain permission from the Legislature soon."said Sarton.

He and Fastolfe sat in Fastolfe's dining room, eating lunch.

"I've been thinking about what you mentioned. About the Spacer Worlds dying out."he continued thoughtfully.

Fastolfe sighed.

"So have I. You know,"Fastolfe frowned. "this seems to…I feel as though…we must save humanity!"he ended forcefully.

"Yet there seems to be no way."Sarton pointed out. "I don't think Aurorans really would-"

"But what about Earthmen!"interrupted Fastolfe.

"Earthmen?"

"We must go to Earth! We must do something! Humanity must survive! If not in ourselves, than in Earthmen!"

"But how?"

"The Earthman must be born!"said Fastolfe forcefully. "He must leave those wombs, which they call the Caves of Steel!"

"But that's impossible!"

"It has been making me uneasy for some time! That is why we must do something! We cannot allow humanity to die out!"

"But what makes you so _sure_?"

"You saw the data for yourselves!"

"But what can _we _do?"

"I've been studying everything I can find about Earth!"

Sarton looked as though he was beginning to understand.

"Yes. I think I see what you mean. Humanity would die out, and…yes, we must find out about Earth, but there is so little we can learn here! We must know more about Earth!"

"Yes! The only way would be to go to Earth!"said Fastolfe.

"We must do everything to obtain permission."

Giskard had to close his mind, 'listening' to the two Spacers talk to each other. He had done no harm, he had simply strengthened their curiosity towards Earth, which was rather simple. However, just that one small touch had such an enormous effect. Instead of simply being curious about Earth now, and seemed determined. That was all well, but Giskard thought that perhaps all might not have been well. The possibility of harming a human being made Giskard uneasy. He would have to be much more careful. Much more.


	10. Chapter 10

'Project Spacetown' as Fastolfe and Sarton named it, was now established. The Aurorans chose a spot just outside New York City. Giskard did not go, however, Fastolfe and Sarton both visited Aurora periodically. Other Aurorans had also joined the project.

Upon arriving on Earth, Fastolfe and Sarton found it difficult to think that this planet was actually the home planet of humanity. The sun was brighter than Aurora's, and all Aurorans had to wear dark glasses at first. They had found references to such things in a historic book film. Being larger that Aurora's sun, it looked smaller, however, gave much more light and heat. Added to the fact that the bright light seemed to make even hotter. However, they grew used to it relatively quickly. There were also many more species of plants, animals, insects than they had ever encountered, seen in a book film, or even imagined. And of course, there was Earth's huge satellite. The Aurorans would sometimes stare at it. Such a huge object in the night sky. And it changed, as well. Sometimes it was a complete circle, other a crescent, and still others completely absent.

"We have finally established the base, despite those riots! I never would have thought such a thing!"exclaimed Fastolfe. "I simply refuse to believe that human beings could come together in such crowds, and simply…"he held out his hands palms up, not knowing what to say.

Sarton sighed, nodding.

"I know what you mean."he answered. "You know, it seems to me that for this, we must become Earthmen. If we want to help Earthmen out of their wombs, we must in a sense become Earthmen ourselves."

Fastolfe looked bewildered.

"Really, I don't understand you, Roj."he said.

"We must understand the Earthman. We must know what drives them, what…how else are we to know to get out of these Caves?!"

Fastolfe looked thoughtful.

"I think you're quite right."he said. "But how?"

Sarton stood up, and paced.

"Han, we have been on Earth for some months. At least according to some Terrestrial calendar or something. And we haven't gotten any disease."

"We've taken precautions."

"Yes. We have."

"We couldn't enter the City. There would be much more disease there."

Sarton nodded.

"And the crowds. The riots were disturbing enough, and from what I know, that wasn't a very big crowd. The effect of them on ourselves…I think we should send robots to observe the Terrestrial psyche."

"Robots? But Earthmen dislike robots."

"Yes. It should, however, be robots that cannot be distinguished from a human being. In any way."

Fastolfe stared.

"I think I see what you're getting at."he said, slowly.

"Yes. We should design and construct humaniform robots. So humaniform they can not be distinguished from human beings. They will be programmed to observe the Earthman and report back to ourselves!"


	11. Chapter 11

"But it would be difficult, wouldn't it? A humaniform robot."said Fastolfe thoughtfully, then smiled. "You're right, Roj."he said, and stood up. "That will be our goal here, in Spacetown! For now, anyway. The humaniforms are necessary to save humanity."

He walked to the other end of the room.

"I've been reading much about Earth's culture."he said. "Apparently, this Civicism, as they call it, in my opinion seems to be ruining Earth. Comparing it with the data from Aurora, however, it seems that we have an analogous, but opposite problem."Sarton explained.

"Hmmm…"

Sarton went on explaining.

They'd spent months coming up with and discarding ideas and theories. However, soon, they had something to show for it.

"All we need is a model."said Fastolfe. "The positronic brain is perfect. Now we just need a humaniform body for it. If it were in a robotic body, the positronic brain would also become more robotic, and the robot would be useless. At least in the sense that we want it."

Sarton nodded.

"I will supervise the construction personally, of course."

They thought for a while, and finally, it seemed Sarton had an answer.

"The model could simply be myself."he said, shrugging.

"That's a brilliant idea, Sarton! Well, that solves that problem!"chuckled Fastolfe. "Now to move on, then."

Fastolfe shuffled some papers.

"Well,"he began. "We've been taking some biopsies of ourselves, however, none of Earthmen, except of course that of Enderby. But that problem will be solved as soon as we have the first humaniform ready!"

"Of course! We can do that as soon as we have the humaniform ready. That will be the very first assignment. To see how the Earthman lives, and take some samples."

"Apparently, we seem to have adapted to Earth quite well."began Fastolfe.

"We have been here for quite some time."said Sarton.

"Yes, but it took generations to adapt to Aurora and the other worlds."

"Well, they did have to be terraformed. That would also take time. As you said, generations."

"Yes,"Fastolfe agreed. "However, the humans themselves, took time to adapt to the radiation of Aurora's sun, and the Terrestrial plant life and all that also took time to adapt to the soil, and, you know, as there was cross pollination with the native life on Aurora, it changed some of the plant life, not completely, but certainly caused a change. I have been observing some plants I have had sent here from Aurora, you know, they adapt quite well to Earth. However, I also send some back to Aurora, and they just don't last very long."

"What do you mean?"Sarton frowned. "Do you mean that colonizing the Galaxy is not practical?"

"No, it is,"Fastolfe said firmly. "after all, we did it. It can be done again. This is more…biology. Spacers live longer because there is no disease on our worlds. No contagious disease, and, of course, because the Spacer worlds are underpopulated, if there were some disease it would be difficult to have an epidemic. There is just…not enough proximity?"

"That makes perfect sense."

"And, of course, weeding the population eugenically. I have currently become aware that the Solarians have taken to wearing coded rings these past generations, to indicate their gene status."

"A very good idea! Very practical!"

"Yes. It seems that Solarians live longer than other Spacers."

"Hmmm…"

"Apparently, it seems that the answer is not in the disease that spreads, but more in…it's more likely that it is almost that Spacers and Earthpeople are almost a different species."


	12. Chapter 12

"But that would make colonization impossible!"cried Sarton.

"I've thought of that."Fastolfe nodded. "However, as we've discussed before. What we need is a culture that combines both those of Spacers and Earthpeople. I've thought that apart from the humaniforms, our next project, after that should be to…encourage both Spacers and Earthpeople to colonize the Galaxy. Perhaps even on the same worlds."

"You mean, Spacers and Earthpeople together? Not Spacer worlds, Earth worlds?"

"Exactly. With interbreeding, that could also be a good way to do just that. Prevent Earthpeople from going back into their wombs, as they have here on Earth, and prevent Spacers from becoming too comfortable."

"But that would shorten the life span, wouldn't it? And if we and Earthpeople are almost different species it would not really be possible to interbreed."

"Actually, it is. Both are human, as you know, however, each is his own…kind. Like animals of the same species but different breeds."said Fastolfe, unable to think of a better way to put it. "Cats are all cats, however, some may have one coat pattern, others may be taller, more fine boned, other heavier, and so forth. Do you see? The differences between us and Earthpeople would be different, of course, but it would be the same."

"I see."nodded Sarton. "So, then merging both would be like creating a new…breed."

Sarton looked thoughtful.

"You know, this rather reminds me of something I can across."

"Yes?"inquired Fastolfe.

"As you know, what started this was that we wanted to know more about the history of robotics. We've been able to find more information on the history of robotics here on Earth than on Aurora. Now, just the other day I came across something rather interesting. It seems that in the early days of hyperspacial travel, the first to leave the Solar System were a group of people in what was termed a Settlement. However, not Aurora, but rather a different star called Nemesis."

"I've never heard of any star by that name, Sarton."

"Neither have I. It could all be a legend, of course. However, it seems that a planet orbiting it, was alive."

"A planet? Alive?"

"That is why it is just a legend, I'm sure. However, there were some individuals whom the planet chose. They were drawn to it, and they could communicate with it. I've looked at everything I could find on it. I thought that perhaps these people might have something in common."

"I'm guessing they do?"

Sarton nodded.

"Apparently, from what I've gathered, they were very few. However, they were all rather introverted. Individualists. Enjoyed solitude, and such. Some had quite artistic talent, others were very devoted to their work, and still others simply loved to spend time pondering their own minds. Like I said, they enjoyed their solitude. Do you see?"

"You mean these could have been the first Spacers? On a star called Nemesis. Hmm. It could just be another name for Aurora's sun."

"No."said Sarton firmly. "I've read everything I could find on it, and simply become more convinced it is just a legend. Nothing more. It could simply be an Earthly legend, perhaps made up as our ancestors began leaving Earth."

Fastolfe shrugged.

"I agree."


	13. Chapter 13

Both roboticists agreed to put the idea about Nemesis aside. Right now, there were other things on their minds. The humaniforms for one thing. Both had labored long and hard, but their work paid off. Now before them they had, ready for activation, the very first humaniform robot. The prototype. They had decided Robot Daneel Olivaw as a name.

"This really is an accomplishment in the field of robotics!"exclaimed Fastolfe.

Sarton agreed.

"It couldn't be anything else!"

They were just preparing to activate it.

Robot Daneel Olivaw was first aware of the two roboticists who stood before him. He also had a complete knowledge of everything the roboticists themselves knew of Earth, and Earth's culture, along with a full vocabulary.

During the next couple of days, Daneel learned exactly what his role was to be once he entered the City of New York. Of course, most of it was unnecessary, as Daneel had already been programmed, but both Sarton and Fastolfe were anxious for their plan to work, and that nothing should give Daneel away. Fortunately, there were few robots on Earth, so Earthmen would not be able to tell Daneel was a robot. At least not right away.

The Aurorans also worked rather closely with Commissioner Enderby, who at the time was the only Earthman who knew about Daneel, and their plans for bringing about the colonization of the galaxy. Neither of the Auroran roboticists really liked him. Daneel, of course, had no opinion of the commissioner.

It was to be only the next day when Daneel would enter the City with Enderby and begin to complete his task.

"There!"said Fastolfe. "I've just finished some minor adjustments in his programming."he said to Sarton.

Sarton was also at his computer, working. He nodded.

"Yes."he said, looking over it. "Robot Daneel Olivaw is now prepared to begin what will lead the human race into space once more!"

They looked at each with glee.

It was almost as though neither could sleep that night. At least Sarton couldn't. He was looking forward to the next morning. Afterward, they would begin learning everything there was to know about the Earthman.

Early the next morning, Daneel, who was staying in Sarton's dome, was about to answer the door.

"You must not act like a robot, Daneel. Here, you will learn to behave as Earthmen do! Not as a robot!"he said firmly.

And Sarton himself went to the door. As he opened it, he saw Enderby, and before Sarton could talk, Enderby blasted him.


End file.
